Emergency
by shellbell33
Summary: Roman had to have Emergency Hernia Surgery before Night of Champions. He didn't get to tell his lovers and they found out via twitter. Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins are not happy at all. Contains Slash.


**Emergency**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars WWE does. Any other personal belong to me **

**Ratings: T**

**Author's Note**; I'm upset Poor Roman had to have Emergency Hernia Surgery and will be out for at least six weeks. I hope he gets better and fast. This deals with him having surgery.

**Pairings: Seth/Roman/Dean**

**Summary**: Seth and Dean learn that their lover has to have Emergency Surgery and fly out to be with him. They are not happy that Roman didn't tell them. Dom/Sub relationship.

One Short for now.

* * *

><p>Roman was promoting Night of Champions in Nashville TN. He hasn't been feeling good lately. His side was hurting him a lot especially after his match with Rusev. He wiped his brow as he started to sweat. He clenched his side as his phone rang knowing it was either Seth or Dean checking up on him.<p>

Seth noticed something was wrong with Roman during his match. He seemed slower and couldn't concentrate as they took their feud into the fans. He asked Roman once they locked up if he was okay and Roman replied he was just tired. He'll be okay. Seth asked if he was lying because he knows what would happened if they found out he lied.

Roman knew alright but he wasn't in the mood to deal with sex. He wasn't feeling good. All he wanted to do was get Night of Champions over and snuggle between Dean and Seth and sleep. Maybe once all three of them were together again he'll feel better. For now he had to suck it up and deal with the pain.

He headed out to do an autograph signing and stopped in the hotel lobby. His side was flaring up and he was shaking badly. He had to sit down. Maybe he should go to the doctor after all.

"Roman, are you okay fella?"

Roman smiled he knew the Irish accent. "I think so Sheamus."

"I don't think so fella. You're whiter than me. No one is whiter than ole Sheamus here. We're going to take ya to the doctors like now." Sheamus replied as he lifted Roman up and placed him in his rental and off to the emergency room they went.

* * *

><p>Seth was talking to Dean on Skype as he was reading his twitter. "So you're going to interfere tomorrow huh lover?"<p>

"Yep because the Authority is going to beat on Roman's ass. No one beats his ass but us." Dean stated. "I've missed you two more than you realize."

"We miss you to although having Roman to myself the past six weeks was great."

"Smart ass. You can't hog him to yourself anymore. I'm back baby."

Seth was going to reply when he saw the twitter. "What the fuck?"

"What is it Seth?" Dean stated as he sat up.

"What the fuck is this? Are they fucking joking?" Seth growled.

"WHAT SETH! Don't leave me in suspense!?"

"Roman…they say he had emergency hernia surgery?" Seth whispered in shock. His lover, was in the hospital and he didn't know about it. His Roman was hurt in some strange hospital in a foreign coun…err state…okay it was Nashville but still he had no call nothing. He wasn't even notified.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked as he grabbed his cell phone and searched his twitter account and sure enough there it was. Hashtag Roman Emergency Surgery.

"Dead sure. You checking your twitter?" Seth asked as he went to the WWE website and there it was. Front page news. "Roman Reigns Undergoes Emergency Hernia Surgery out of Night of Champions."

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean growled. As he got up and packed his bag. "Where you informed?"

"Hell No" Seth growled as he packed his things. "I asked Roman the other night if he was okay. He said he was fine. I knew he wasn't fine!"

"He lied to you?"

"Damn straight he did?"

"You know what this means right?"

"Of course I do. But we can't punish him until he's better."

"First, I'm going to kiss him, Second I'm going to kiss him, thirdly, I'm going to kiss, Fourthly I'm going to smack him upside his sexy head of his. What was he thinking?"

"Me to. Obviously he wasn't thinking."

"Dean?"

"Yeah babe."

"I'm scared." Seth whispered.

"About what?"

"What if something happens to Roman during surgery? What if this ruins his career? He worked so damn hard. What if…"

"Seth."

"Yeah?"

"Stop it. Just stop babe. Don't freak out. I'm scared to and those thoughts are running through my mind as we speak but I do know this. Roman is one tough guy. He'll make it through anything. This surgery yes it's complicated but yet simple at the same time. We know the risks of going under the knife and if it was his time and I'm not trying to be cruel but then it's his time. But it isn't Roman's time. He's going to win the Royal Rumble next year. He's going to headline WrestleMania and become champion. He's going to go so far and we'll be there every step of the way. Believe that."

Seth smiled at his lover spoke encouraging words to him. His heart was pounding hard of the thoughts of what ifs but yet Dean's love for Roman and himself settled his doubts. But it still didn't settle the fear that he could lose his lover as they spoke.

"You on your way out Seth?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I'll see you in Nashville." Seth said softly. "I love you Dean."

"See you at the hospital. And I love you Seth."

Both cut their conversations short as they left their respective hotel rooms and made their way to the airports.

* * *

><p>Roman opened his eyes and blinked. He was foggy after coming through a hernia surgery. The doctor told him he had to have the surgery to save his life for one and to get rid of the abdominal pain he was experiencing last night. At least it was over now he wasn't hurting anymore expect a slight twinge here or there but that was to be expected after going through surgery. He can't lift anything over ten pounds and has to take it easy for the next couple of days. He's going to be put on antibiotics and then referred to his doctor.<p>

He was also informed that he would and probably be missing six weeks of action. That's going to suck because that means missing more time with his lovers. He tried to sit up but felt familiar hands push him back down.

"No getting up babe. You need some rest."

Roman blinked when he say a pair of blue eyes looking down at him. "Dean…"

"Don't talk babe. You need to recover." Another voice stated.

"Seth?"

"We're here babe. And we're relieved that you made it through the surgery." Seth stated as he kissed his lover's forehead.

"Sleepy."

"Still under the effects of the anesthesia." Dean stated as he too kissed Roman's forehead.

"How Dean?" Roman asked as he yawned again.

"You need rest Ro. Go back to sleep and when you wake up again we'll talk." Seth stated as he took his lover's hand and squeeze.

Roman gulped as his eyes started to close. He was in big trouble judging by the way his lovers were looking at him. He hoped being injured that they would take it easy on him.

"We love you Roman. Sleep now" Dean said softly as he ran his fingers through Roman's hair causing the big man to finally relax and give into sleep.

"He looks so weak." Seth stated softly and he kissed Roman's fingers. "Sounded weak too."

"It had to been bad." Dean stated as he sat on the other side of Roman's bed. "Emergency Surgery."

"He never said about being in pain. He looked off last night. He was slower. I asked him if he was okay and he lied and said that he was fine." Seth growled.

"We'll deal with his lies later. That is unacceptable especially if it concerns our sub's health." Dean stated as he wiped the hair out of Roman's eyes. "Most important thing is he gets better."

"If he told me the truth…We could have caught it sooner." Seth stated softly. He felt that he failed his lover.

"Don't Seth. Don't beat yourself over it. He lied. He's a stubborn fool that always worries for others than himself."

"That is true" Seth replied. Seth reached down and kissed Roman's lips. "Love you."

Dean then kissed Roman after Seth. "We both love you Rome."

* * *

><p>Roman woke up later on in the day. He was still groggy but not as sleepy. He looked around and saw that Dean and Seth were still there fast asleep. He looked at the time and knew they had to get to the arena. He grabbed his pillow and tossed it at his lovers who sat up immediately.<p>

"What! Where's the fire?"

"Who hit me damnit!?"

"Wha…"

"Hey." A tired voice replied chuckling.

Dean and Seth grinned and hugged Roman. "How you feeling babe?"

"Sore."

"That is to be expected after surgery babe." Seth smiled. "I'm glad you're awake."

"Now that you're awake we can talk" Dean said looking into tired grey eyes.

"Awe…I'm sore…hurting, just came out of surgery….Have mercy."

"Oh no no Rome. No mercy for you just because you had Emergency Surgery. And why did you must have Emergency Surgery?" Dean said as he crossed his arms.

"Um..."

"Remember the Penalty for Lying Roman Joseph Reigns Ambrose-Rollins." Seth glared. "You're on thin Ice already. You've lied once, concealed you're health, not even telling us although you were in pain when. Not even having Sheamus tell us what was going on. And how did you're husbands find out."

Roman looked down. He did deserve this tongue lashing because he should have called Dean and Seth. And he should have told Seth the other night he wasn't feeling well but he wanted Seth to concentrate on the match. He didn't want him to worry so he lied which wasn't the smartest thing to do because maybe if he went in earlier his recovery time might be shortened.

"We know you didn't want us to worry: Fact Ro, We're going to worry anyway. Concealing your pain isn't good. It could do more damage to you in the long wrong. We need to know so we can help you. Not having Sheamus call your husband's you're in the hospital having surgery well that was just stupid and not cool and insensitive. We have feelings too Roman. I know you did it to protect us from feeling guilty for not seeing the pain you're in and to protect us from worrying about you. Truth be told we're going to worry and beat ourselves up but that's just us. There was nothing we could do and we know that. And mister we had every right to know and finding out from twitter was just wrong. So yeah you're in big big BIG trouble once you're healed from this surgery." Dean scolded and then kissed Roman's lips. "What would we have done if we lost you Ro. We love you too damn much. Please babe don't do that again. Promise me."

Roman sniffled and wiped the tears away. Dean was right. He was being selfish and he didn't realize that his protecting his husbands were hurting them instead of protecting them. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise not to do it again. You can count on that promise."

Seth wiped the tears from his husband's eyes. He brushed his fingers on Roman's cheek and kissed his lips. "We're going to make sure you keep that promise babe. You do realize that it's going six weeks before you'll be able to come back. Which means it's going to cost us at least four weeks of no sex."

Dean whined. "God…..you're going to make me wait longer Roman damnit! Six weeks of shooting Lockdown and being away from my guys sucked. Do you know my hand hurt from masturbating all that time? At least you and Seth got to go at it like rabbits."

"Damn babe ten weeks all together with not fucking Roman. That really has to suck." Seth grinned as Roman snorted and then whimpered in pain.

"You okay babe?" Seth replied ignoring the finger Dean was giving him.

"Hurts to laugh." Roman whimpered.

"We'll try not to make you laugh." Dean stated.

"Since I cant have sex. Who's going to fuck who?" Roman asked oh so innocently.

"I'm going to fuck him" Both exclaimed pointing at each other.

"No you're not" They both replied.

Roman snickered and winced as he did so. "You know there's nothing wrong with getting fucked. It really feels good."

"We like the ass around our cocks Roman" Dean glared at Seth.

"I like the tight feeling it gives me" Seth glared right back at Dean.

"Well since I'm can't help you out for a while why don't you both take turns. And Stop acting so Dominate about it."

"Who is going to go first?" Dean asked.

"Here we go again" Roman sighed. "Since I can't wrestle and Dean is supposed to interfere in our match. Issue the open challenge Seth. Dean comes out and you both fight. The winner gets to decide who tops and bottoms."

Dean "I like the idea. Seth better prepare your ass for a pounding."

"What the hell? Who said you're going to win? I'm going to be fucking you babe." Seth grinned.

"Seth, no cheating. No Authority just you and Dean." Roman stated.

"Yeah Seth no interference." Dean grinned. "Unless you don't think you can beat me."

"Oh it's on Dean. And I can beat your ass in the ring." Seth growled.

"Oh a double meaning there." Roman smiled. "Mm. Can I do commentary?"

"The only think you're going to do Mr. Ambrose-Rollins is get better" Seth replied as he kissed his lover.

"Yes because once you're better we're going to have our way with you and punish you for breaking the rules." Dean stated as he kissed Roman's lips softly at first and deepen the kiss before he pulled away.

Roman sighed contently and put a pillow over his hips. He whimpered as the pain started to come back he pushed the button to release the pain medicine.

"Our poor baby" Seth stated as he kissed Roman's forehead. "Hurting again?"

"Mmm hmm" Roman pouted.

"You'll stay overnight and if everything is okay, you can go home. And once you're home. Rest. We'll be there after the taping for Smackdown." Dean said as he watch Roman's eyes get heavy.

"Ok…"

"No more acting stupid."

"No more…"

"You'll tell us when you're hurt correct?"

"Yes."

"We love you Roman."

"I love you to."

"Get some sleep baby. We'll stop by before going to the arena tomorrow." Seth said softly as he watched his husband fall asleep.

Dean and Seth wrapped their arms around each other and held Roman's hands watching him sleep off the pain and surgery. It's going to be a long recovery for Roman and both Dean and Seth will be there every step of the way.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I had to write this after I learned Roman had to have Emergency Hernia Surgery. *hugs Roman* *Sobs* He'll be out 4-6 weeks almost 2 months. Get Better Roman! We miss you!<p>

If you enjoy please leave a little review. I appreciate all the encouraging words.


End file.
